


The Nukee

by TheDearLeader



Category: Original works and our dear leader's gremlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDearLeader/pseuds/TheDearLeader





	The Nukee

FBSRO  
"Dear leader, the nukes are ready to launch. Would you like to authorize the launch?" said general Gyeon ko.   
"Launch the test. Seven, three, four, nine, two...location...United States of America," Kim said and pressed the red button.  
Act 2  
Forty Years Later   
"America is firing back and sending seven g22diod nuclear bombs! Dear leader, we have no bombs left and China has turned on us; we have to surrender!" shouted general Gyeon Ko at Kim Jong Un.  
"No! We must have some nukes left. What about our offshore nuclear weapons? Or what about the ones we stole from Japan?" replied Kim Jong Un.   
"Dear leader, they are all gone. All we have left are shelters. We must relocate our government and North Korea must live on!" General Gyeon Ko exclaimed while opening the hatch to the underground government nuclear bunker and ushering Kim Jong Un in. Screech. Screech. General Gyeon Ko sealed the bunker and turned around, shouting, "You are my father!" and shooting Kim Jong Un. Kim Jong Un had not thought that his main advisor and the son he didn't know he had would try to take power over the Kim Jong Dynasty. General Gyeon Ko said, "Dear leader..." whilst smirking and putting his gun back into his holster.  
Act three  
The New Dear Leader  
The new leader, Gyeon Ko, made an announcement through the Korean radio system. "There is a new dear leader; me, Gyeon Ko ender of the Kim Jong Dynasty. Laws will now change." He then proceeded to grab the nuclear launcher case, enter his code and mutter to himself, "Korea shall live on. We still have nukes and a fully equipped army." He then grabbed a can of gasoline, poured it on the floor of Kim Jong Un's palace, ran out and threw in a lit match. He then went to the office of the Korean "Diplomatic" Centre and launched the nukes at the house of King Donald Trump and Queen Hillary Clinton-Trump of the America-Russia Nuclear Republic. Their butler, Vladimir Putin, who also was a highly trained dictator and knew exactly what happening in the North. Gyeon Ko laughed to himself and said, "America will fall."


End file.
